Candy Rain
by Fonbella
Summary: [COMPLETO] Chuva. Eu odeio a chuva, mas tenho de conviver com ela. Tenho de saber lidar com essa doce chuva.


**Candy Rain**

One-shot

_Não, não é sua impressão. Está é realmente mais um one-shot meu. Eu nunca largo do seu pé mesmo. Eu gosto de encher o seu saco com fics. E você adora ler minhas fics, senão, não estaria aqui:)_

_Haha, estou esnobando (mais uma vez). Enfim, isso passa._

_**Rating:** T, ou PG-13, de acordo com a velha classificação._

_**Pairing:** Bem, tratando-se de uma fic de _Tactics_, é desnecessário falar que é um one-shot com o couple Haruka x Kantarou. Ou seja, contém elementos BL (shounen-ai). Se o conteúdo lhe ofende, ou não gosta de BL e relacionados, por favor, não prossiga._

_**Reviews:** Sempre bem-vindas. Especialmente as críticas!_

_E antes que eu me esqueça, vou logo avisar: muitos autores de manga utilizam em seu trabalho, uma peça, objeto, pensamento ou personagem de outros autores conhecidos para lhes fazer homenagens. Deixo aqui, uma homenagem a um outro anime, conhecido e recente, que tem treze episódios, dois especiais e um filme. Vamos ver quem acertará qual é a homenagem e a qual anime pertence! sorriso_

_Bom, obrigada por lerem a Introdução._

_Tactics, suas personagens e relacionados não me pertencem, mas à Kinoshita Sakura, criadora de Matantei Loki Ragnarok_

_,Clover_

_OS: Fanfic feita às pressas, não reparem no final desagradável. foge_

----------

Eu devia ter imaginado que ia chover.

As ruas estavam desertas. Ensopadas pela chuva fina e gelada, as calçadas tornaram-se mais cinzas. Todas as árvores balançavam fortemente e o vento vez ou outra, cantava sobre nossas cabeças, fazendo levar as folhas caídas. Era uma típica tarde de chuva de verão. Nublado e sombrio, o céu tinha uma cor monocromática que deixava a cidade mais sombria. Eu realmente devia ter imaginado que choveria – e veio tão de repente! E ainda eram quatro horas da tarde. Queria só ver a que horas essa chuva pararia.

E, claro, dentro todas essas conseqüências da chuva, a pior de todas, era que Haruka-chan e eu estávamos presos dentro de um galpão abandonado. Velho, imundo e grotesco. Isso sem mencionar que Haruka estava muito bravo. Pelo menos, ele fazia uma tremenda expressão brava.

Se bem, que, ele sempre fazia a mesma cara.

-Haruka... Desculpe-me.

"Hmm...?" foi tudo o que ele disse antes de se virar para mim.

Dentro deste grande galpão, havia tralha para todo e qualquer canto. Mobílias, brinquedos e uma grande estante e um sofá completamente destruídos. Alguém devia usar o galpão como depósito de utensílios velhos. Se é que esse galpão ainda pertencia a alguém. Parecia tão velho que, sei lá... O que eu imaginava era que algum velho que morasse nas redondezas, numa luxuosa casa guardava este local e acabou morrendo, deixando-o em total abandono.

Ma claro, era só o que eu imaginava. Aliás, nem sei por que imaginava isso. O fato era que eu estava de pé, olhando por uma fresta da porta a chuva cair, rezando para que acabasse – odeio chuva. E Haruka-chan tinha se deitado no sofá. Cavalheiro como é, nem ofereceu um lugar para mim. Simplesmente deitou. Bobo. Olhei para ele.

-Se ao menos eu não tivesse dormido tanto, poderia ter consultado a meteorologia de hoje, antes de sairmos.

Tínhamos saído, não era por qualquer propósito. Mas por que uma jovem disse ter visto youkais aprontando no galpão da rua do supermercado. Que, no caso, era o maldito lugar em que estávamos presos pela chuva.

Haruka-chan não respondeu nada. Fechou os olhos e cobriu-os com um braço. Bobo!

-Haruka-chan! – Reprimi-o. – Não seja tão grosseiro e ao menos responda!

Ele virou a cara. Isso foi a gota d'água para mim.

-Idiota! Sabe como é chato estar preso aqui? E aliás, eu odeio chuva! Queria estar em casa, terminando o editorial da sensei, mas não! Eu tive que vir trabalhar! E sabe de uma coisa? Não havia youkai algum aprontando aqui para começo de conversa, era uma maldita gata que estava criando um lar para seus filhotes! – apontei a área do galpão ocupada por uma ninhada pequena. – Acha que é agradável estar aqui, num dia quente como esse, - afastei a gola de meu kimono – e ainda descobrir que vim aqui à toa? Enganado por gatinhos? E você ainda deita e age como se nada estivesse acontecendo, me ignorando, ainda por cima! Você é um idiota total!

E novamente, Haruka não repondeu. Cheguei até a pensar se tinha sido duro demais, pois o silêncio reinou neste lugar após ecoar meus gritos, exceto pela chuva que batia no telhado de ferro e fazia um tremendo barulho.

-Kan,.. Kantarou...

-Hã?

Sua voz que sempre tinia ao falar, com sua adorável voz grossa, saiu rouca e baixa. Entre gemidos ofegantes.

-Haruka, está tudo bem? – Aproximei-me devagar.

Qual não foi minha surpresa, ao ver Haruka-chan corado e suando muito, não conseguindo respirar?

-Haruka! – Falei rápido e me abaixei, ficando ao seu lado.

Peguei sua mão. Ela estava quente. E não era exagero, Haruka estava muito quente, e suando frio. Então, meio que por impulso, peguei seu rosto em minhas mãos e o virei para mim, tocando sua testa com a minha.

Não, não era impressão ou mal-estar. Era real, ele estava com certeza, com febre. E das altas. Logicamente, a causa disso veio a minha mente. Durante todos esses dias, lindas tardes ensolaradas, sem sequer uma ameaça de chuva, e agora, uma chuva repentina. Ele não devia se adaptar bem a mudanças climáticas rápidas. E toda a poeira que a chuva está trazendo de encontro ao solo deve estar sufocando-o. Por isso, a dificuldade de respirar.

-O que você--?

Tentei falar, mas ele me impediu, segurando meu braço.

-Estou bem.

-O que? Você só pode estar brincando! Você está com uma febre das altas e está bem? Não minta para mim Haruka!

Olhei fundo em seus olhos escuros. Uma ordem de um mestre a seu youkai/tengu sempre funciona. Sei disso por que ele abaixou a cabeça e desviou o olhar. Era típico dele quando eu o ordenava coisas sem sentido com essa.

-O que você está sentindo? – Aproximei-me um pouco, apertando sua mão entre a minha.

Ele demorou um pouco para responder.

-Calor. Está muito abafado aqui dentro.

Tentei pensar no que poderia melhorar a circulação de ar lá dentro, e claro, como todas as janelas estavam soterradas em mobílias, minha única opção seria abrir a porta da frente. Mesmo que fosse entrar um vento desgraçado.

E eu não errei.

Haruka respirou fundo, parecendo sentir-se muito melhor. Ajudei-o a se sentar e ajoelhado à sua frente, comecei a desabotoar cada uma das casas da camisa branca dele. O paletó superior, ele havia deixado em casa, pois seria suicídio usá-lo num dia quente como esse.

Fui subindo devagar até chegar a sua pequena gravatinha vinho. Levantei e cheguei mais perto de sua nuca para desamarrá-la.

Mas Youko-chan tinha toda a razão: eu era uma negação em nós de gravata. Nem tirar o maldito nó eu sabia!

-Heh, você realmente não sabe de nada.

Ele quase falou cuspindo as palavras. Estava assim tão difícil para ele respirar? A questão é que, olhando um pouco mais para mim, segurou minhas mãos de lado enquanto ele mesmo desatava o nó.

Eu me senti um imbecil diante de uma tarefa tão simples, tão burra, e que eu não conseguia fazê-la. Em condições normais, ele certamente faria piadinha de minha incapacidade com nós de gravatas. Mas ele não se sentia bem o suficiente para isso...

... Ainda bem.

Quando ele terminou o que fazia, relaxou no sofá velho e eu assumi novamente, tirando sua camisa de leve. Respirei fundo, logo depois dele. Sentei-me ao seu lado. Será que havia algo mais que eu pudesse fazer? Enquanto pensava nisso, remexia em sua blusa, como se a solução fosse estar ali em algum lugar.

-Kantarou... O que está fazendo.

Gelei. O que é que eu estava fazendo com as minhas sobre o peitoral de Haruka mesmo? Certamente, minha cabeça estava fora do lugar. Rapidamente pulei para trás, dando uma falsa gargalhada.

-Haha! Pois é, né? Está mais... mais fresquinho agora? – Tentei sorrir. Mas meu desespero era certo.

-Está agindo estranho.

Preferi não responder e apenas sorri. O dia seria longo ali dentro.

----------

Eu não tinha idéia de quanto tempo passara desde que eu tinha acordado. Os raios de sol bateram em meus olhos, tirando-me de um intrigante sonho. Nele, Haruka era um corvo que não sabia voar e que eu tinha achado numa praia, frente a uma escola. Era fim de tarde e estávamos vendo o sol se pôr enquanto duas crianças montavam um castelo na areia. O sol estava brilhando bem forte já sendo engolido pelo mar e o céu estava bem vermelho, amarelo e roxo. O vento soprava tranqüilamente. Era perfeito.

Um sonho um tanto estranho. Mas mesmo assim, me transmitiu uma paz e uma angústia muito grande.

Olhei para os lados. Haruka não estava por perto.

Será que... aquele corvo do meu sonho aprendeu a voar e me abandonou? Onde estava Haruka? Não voltaria?

-Haruka! – Sentei rápido e só então percebi que estava deitado no antigo sofá do depósito.

E então, parado à porta de entrada do local, envolto pela sombra que o sol lhe fazia, Haruka sorriu para mim. Nem parecia que estava com febre a algumas horas atrás.

-Acordou.

-Haruka! – Aquele sentimento de angústia estava entalado em minha garganta. Uma vez, Haruka já me abandonara, voando para longe. Foi logo quando uma antiga amiga, Suzu, morreu.

Naquele tempo, convenci-o a voltar para mim e para Youko.

Será que se ele fosse agora, eu teria esse mesmo poder?

No embalo, levantei-me depressa e corri em sua direção. Abracei-o fortemente e senti seus braços envolverem minha cintura. Era Haruka que estava ali, não um corvo. Isso não mudaria. Mesmo que Haruka pudesse voar e ir para o céu, bem longe de mim, eu não desistiria dele.

-Haruka, você me preocupou. – escondi meu rosto em sua camisa, já abotoada novamente.

-Desculpe. – Ele levantou meu rosto com uma de suas fortes mãos.

Então, pude encarar, depois de muitos meses sem fazê-lo, os olhos escuros de Haruka-chan. O sol, brilhando logo atrás, fazia seu rosto ficar escuro pela sombra. E eu não conseguia desviar-me, enquanto lentamente, como um inseto atraído pela luza, aproximei-me devagar de seu rosto, levantando meus pés.

E o sol a brilhar. Sol... brilhando...

-Parou de chover! – Afastei-me logo e olhei para o céu, tão limpo que nem parecia que tinha chovido algum tempo atrás.

Claro, eu não estava nem aí para se tinha parado a chuva ou não. Eu só estava tentando mudar um pouco a minha situação anterior com Haruka. Quero dizer, o que eu tinha na cabeça? Ele era um homem! E pior, um onikui tengu (N/A: demônio comedor de youkais)! Realmente, minha cabeça estava fora do lugar.

-Sim, já tem um bom tempo.

Sorri o melhor sorriso que tinha e respirei fundo, tomando coragem para virar para trás e encará-lo. Por que eu não podia deixar esse meu corvo voar para longe. Ele devia ficar ao meu lado, e ser testemunha da minha felicidade.

Não estou sendo egoísta, pois sei que Haruka-chan pensa do mesmo jeito. Eu dei a liberdade de escolha ao Haruka, e ele quis continuar comigo. Farei de sua decisão, um sentimento forte que valha a pena.

E, num segundo impulso, virei rapidamente para trás, continuando a sorrir.

-Vamos Haruka-chan! Vamos para casa!

-Fin-

_Air. A mãe de Misuzu – cujo nome acabo de esquecer - e o "corvo" Yukito-san, na praia, a olhar as crianças montando seu castelo de areia, no último episódio. Acho que quem viu esse anime, jamais se esquecerá da tristeza dessa mãe, ao dar as costas e mandar o pássaro voar e contar à menina alada, o quanto Misuzu tinha sido feliz._

_Eu não me esqueci. Eu chorei._

_,Clover_


End file.
